1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a multipack having a plurality of preferably cuboidal packs, in particular cigarette packs, which are partially surrounded by an outer wrapper made of packaging material, the packs being subject, in particular in the region of base side faces thereof, to subsequent application of tax markings, and the outer wrapper not extending over regions of the packs at which the tax markings are to be applied to corresponding faces of the packs, in particular the base side faces thereof, in particular not in the region of a base side of the multipack or substantially not in said region. The invention further relates to a method and apparatus for handling packaging material for an outer wrapper of a pack, in particular an apparatus for producing a multipack having a plurality of preferably cuboidal packs, which are at least partially surrounded by an outer wrapper made of packaging material.
2. Prior Art
Cigarette packs are combined readily into multipacks for easier handling during transport. Such multipacks made of cigarette packs are also known as cigarette multipacks. The cigarette multipacks can be sold as such or can be broken up by the retailer in order to sell the individual cigarette packs.
In many countries, it is mandatory for tax revenue or customs reasons that tax markings be applied to the cigarette packs. The tax markings can, for example, be in the form of (tax) revenue stamps or (tax) seals. It is also generally mandatory for the tax markings to be connected securely to the cigarette packs in order to prevent misuse.
While in many countries, these tax markings are already applied during the production of the cigarette packs, there are also countries in which the tax markings are only applied at a later point in time. An example that can be mentioned is the USA, in which cigarette packs are taxed differently depending on the state. The tax markings are therefore only applied shortly before the packs are put onto the market in the respective state. It has therefore been usual hitherto to design multipacks containing cigarette packs in such a way that they can be opened for the application of the tax markings and can then be closed again. However, such a procedure is very time-consuming and costly. Alternatively, it is known to leave the multipacks at least partially open in the region of a base side, the base side faces of the packs also being located in said region, so that the base side faces of the packs are free for the application of the tax markings.